Her Old Ways
by slack2011
Summary: Jandi stood silent for a moment, studying me before she gave a large sigh. "You probably won't believe me…but GaEul used to be like you. She went clubbing and had quite a few one night stands. I had to bail her out of some tough situations every now and then. I was really worried, but she wouldn't stop." Rating may change i havent completely decided the direction im taking this
1. Chapter 1

"Why does GaEul so adamantly believe in soul mates?" I asked Jandi one day after having yet another discussion with GaEul about her belief that she will meet her soul mate one day.

Jandi stood silent for a moment, studying me before she gave a large sigh. "You probably won't believe me…but GaEul used to be like you. She went clubbing and had quite a few one night stands. I had to bail her out of some tough situations every now and then. I was really worried but she wouldn't stop."

I nearly choked up my drink. No way in hell was GaEul ever the partier. She used to look down on me because of my attitude. She's too sweet and seems way too innocent for a one night stand.

"Then one night I went to find her at the club because her parents called worried. She'd never stayed out that late on a Tuesday. She never went out on Tuesdays it was always Thursdays through Sunday with an occasional Monday. Tuesdays were always, ALWAYS, the days she would allow herself to rest. Maybe do some homework. I don't know what happened to cause her to go to that club that night, but it was for the better in the end." Jandi paused there, reminiscing about something.

I started to get agitated after about a minute. "What? What happened that night?"

Jandi jumped out of her little day dream and looked at me funny. "Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know what changed GaEul so much. I'm just curious." I really wasn't sure why I was so interested in GaEul's life. All I knew was that I needed to hear more.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this. I don't even know why I told you this much…" she trailed off at the end, looking a little nervous.

"Please, Jandi? I won't say anything to anyone. I just want to understand why GaEul has such strong feelings on the subject of soul mates." I was practically begging.

Jandi have another sigh but then continued on. "When I had finally found her she was talking to this guy. It was the first time I had ever found her at the club when I'd gone to find her that she wasn't sucking face with someone. They were having an intense talk. . . so I listened in. I was curious so I sat a few places away. Close enough to hear but GaEul wouldn't notice me because I was hidden behind her back with my hood up."

I was skeptical about this, but if GaEul never turned around, I suppose Jandi wouldn't have been discovered. I shook my head. There was no need for these kind of petty thoughts to be in my head when I was finally going to hear about something ive been wondering about for a while.

"The conversation surprised me. He was talking to her about changing her lifestyle. How he had seen he here a lot when he came with his friends when he had a hard night. He'd never seen her leave without a man wrapped around her waist. He told her he used to sleep with girls like they were candy. The way he described it, it was a description that would fit you to the T. But then he spoke about the girl he met. The woman who had changed his life. She'd come out of no where. He'd met her through a mutual friend. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. But he had a hard time giving up his way of life. When he'd almost lost here due to his straying, he finally gave it up. He had found his soul mate. He convinces GaEul that she would find her soul mate someday, but if she continued going in a downward spiral, she would lose him for sure."

I sat there silent listening to Jandi's story. I could hardly believe this. If it was true, GaEul was a more pure at heart than I thought. For her to believe something like this from a stranger, so strongly, proves that she had always wanted to believe something like this from the bottom of her heart. She'd just needed proof that it was real. This guy told her about his soul mate. How his way of life almost ruined it. Gaeul didn't want to jeapordize her chances to she quit her lifestyle.

"After that night, GaEul tried harder in school and she quit going out all together. It was a big relief, not having to worry about something happening to her as she went off with a new guy almost every night." Just then someone came through the door to the porridge shop.

"Thank you Jandi. I got to go, but you told me everything I wanted to know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just know, if you tell anyone, you're dead." I smiled.

"You and JunPyo make such a perfect couple." She glared at me before rushing to help the people who had just walked in.

I was walking back home, wondering about what Jandi had told me when I heard someone yelling a little ways down the street. I knew that voice. I ran towards the sound of her voice to see her yelling at some man I'd never seen before.

"YOU HELPED ME CHANGE MY LIFE AROUND! NOW YOU ARE SAYING NONE OF IT WAS TRUE!?"

What had this guy said to make GaEul so angry?

"YOU TOLD ME THAT EVERYTHING LEADS TO THAT ONE PERSON. NOW YOU HIT ON ME…" GaEul's voice got quieter. ". . . And tell me everything you told me that night was a lie. . . I changed for no reason. . ."

The guy smirked. "I thought what I was saying was the truth that night. Now I know everything I said was a lie. Im back to my old ways, now how about you? You know you want to join me."

GaEul looked up at him with some hope left in her eyes, until she looked into his eyes and I saw something change.

I couldn't stay silent anymore. "GaEul!" I called out. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. And with this talk of old ways…all I could think about was what I had just heard from Jandi.

GaEul turned to look at me. "Sunbae." She bowed. Then looked at the man again, then at me. A look of sadness flashed across her face then a look of coldness overcame it. She turned back to the man and said "I'll be at the club at 8."


	2. Chapter 2

**i was asked when this was taking place. This is definitely before the end. I haven't necessarily decided exactly when this is taking place. But I will soon.**

GaEul's POV

I was walking towards the porridge shop to grab my umbrella I had forgotten the day before. I was lost in thought about my conversation with Yi Jeong Sunbae. He had asked me about why I believed in soul mates so adamentally, again.

I trailed off in remembrance of the night I had started to believe in the possibility of a soul mate. Someone out there meant just for her.

_**Flashback (this is going to be in General POV)**_

It was a Tuesday night. She didn't normally go out on Tuesdays, but she had met a guy and was determined to bed. He said he would be here again tonight and wanted to talk to her. She was frusterated. She had never gone such long time without a night of passion. She needed it, and she wanted this guy who had not even looked at her twice until she had approached him. She wasn't used to guys not noticing her and was determined to make him notice her.

She was sipping a martini she had gotten with her expensive fake ID when I heard the man's voice.

"Ah, so you do show up." He sounded some what disappointed but sat down any way to have a talk with her.

Ga Eul touched his arm in a flirtatious way. "Just waiting for you."

He shrugged her hand away. Ga Eul looked at him with questioning eyes, slightly angry from the obvious rejection she had just received. Something she was not used to. "Listen, I really wanted to talk to you about your lifestyle."

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean, I want to try and convince you to change. Will you please hear me out?"

"And why should I?"

"Because I've been coming here for a few weeks with my friends and I've seen you here often, always leaving with a different man wrapped around your waist."

Ga Eul moved to get up but he grabbed her arm. "Please, just hear me out."

She sat back down. What did she have to lose the whole reason she had come on her relaxation day was to meet this guy. "Fine."

He gave her a grateful smile and proceeded. "I used to come to clubs all the time too. I used to party and left the club with a new girl on my arm almost every night. But then I met Haruko. She was the perfect woman for me. It didn't take long for me to realize she was my soul mate."

This statement shot through Ga Eul's spine like lightening. She had always wanted to believe in such a thing and this guy was saying in was all real. She gave all her attention to him now.

Noticing the change in Ga Eul, the man smiled. "I'd met her through a friend. I never expected a woman like this to appear in front of me. I always thought soul mates were a dream, and a waste of time to look for in reality. I didn't have to look for her though. She found me." He smiled warmly thinking about his love. "But I had a hard time giving up my old ways. I was partier. I didn't think I could change. Everytime she learned about a new girl I brought home, I saw her break more and more. Finally she told me she was going to leave me if I didn't give up my old ways. She was the best thing to ever happened to me. I couldn't lose her. So I gave up my old ways and now we are happily engaged."

"Congratulations!" Was all Ga Eul could manage. This was what she needed. Some kind of proof at true love and soul mates. This stranger was giving her the hope she had long forgotten about to find her own soul mate.

"I think you can find your soul mate someday. But, I also think if you continue this downward spiral you'll lose your chance for sure. I almost lost my chance because I was set in my old ways. Why don't you try and make new ways. Become a better person."

Ga Eul smiled. She liked that idea. Finding her one true love. "Thank you! I think I will do just that."

The man smiled at her "I'm glad to hear that. You have a good night and an even greater, happier life. . ." He looked at her waiting for her to give her name.

"Oh, Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul." He finished. He got up and started to walk away into the crowd when Ga Eul called to him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Tomi. My name is Tomi."

_**End flashback**_

_**Back to Ga Eul's POV**_

I smiled remember the man who had helped change my life for the better. I was down the street from the porridge shop now when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Ga Eul!"

My mouth dropped open when I saw who was calling my name.

"Tomi?"

"Ah, so it is you. I thought so. You look so much different I almost didn't recognize you. So you took my advice after all, huh?"

He looked slightly annoyed, and I couldn't figure out why. "Yes? Why does that seem to annoy you?"

He looked at her with lustrous eyes. "I shouldn't have talked you into to changing. That soul mate shit I told you is a bunch of garbage that I fell for too. But I've seen the light after Haruko broke up with. She'd been cheating on me since we had gotten together, but she had the nerve to make me stop cheating on her. I found her bed with the same guy who had introduced us."

I was having a hard time breathing. I felt all the hope I had diminishing quickly. I had changed from a loose girl who liked to party into a conservative, innocent girl all because this guy implanted this false hope into me.

I saw Tomi smile as watched all the false hope he had put into me crumble. "You want to party with me?" He trailed his fingers down my arm and winked.

All the pain in me caused me to snap.

"YOU HELPED ME CHANGE MY LIFE AROUND! NOW YOU ARE SAYING NONE OF IT WAS TRUE!?"

I was hurting deeply. I had so desperately wanted what he had said that night in the club to be true. "YOU TOLD ME THAT EVERYTHING LEADS TO THAT ONE PERSON. NOW YOU HIT ON ME…" I lowered my voice in defeat . ". . . And tell me everything you told me that night was a lie. . . I changed for no reason. . ." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had gotten myself hurt by my ex who cheated on me and by Yu Jeong sunbae countless times because I made this pointless change. This change had caused me so much pain that I never had when I had been set in my old ways.

Tomi smirked, recognizing that I was defeated. "I thought what I was saying was the truth that night. Now I know everything I said was a lie. Im back to my old ways, now how about you? You know you want to join me."

And he was right. I wanted to go back to who I was. The Ga Eul who broke other guys hearts, not the Ga Eul who let guys walk all over her, letting them destroy what was left of hers. I wanted to go back to my old ways. I looked up into Tomi's eyes.

Then I heard _his _voice call out my name. "Ga Eul!"

I turned to see Yi Jeong Sunbae looking at me and Tomi in confusion. I greeted him with a bow "Sunbae." I looked at Tomi, then back to Yi Jeong. The guy who I had held false hope in thinking that he would be my soul mate. Now I know it really isn't possible. That he was right and so was Tomi. There was no such thing. It was time to stop living this childish dream and come back to reality.

I looked at Tomi and confirmed what he knew I would do. "I'll be at the club at 8."


End file.
